


Shoot Me Down

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Fantasy, No Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has impure thoughts about his hunting trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt - Chris x Stiles? (:
> 
> My reply - Well that’s a rare pair if I’ve ever heard one! It’s certainly not something I’ve ever written before, but I’ll give it a shot. It’s going to be unrequited, because Stiles crushing on a hot dad is cuuuute.

It was because of the holsters. Stiles wasn't sure when he started looking at them, but once he started he just couldn't stop. Chris is a handsome man, and watching a handsome man walk around with a holster strapped to some part of his body did funny things to Stiles's tummy.

First it was the shoulder holster. It was only because Stiles started paying way too much attention to the cut of Chris's jacket that he even noticed it at all. He was always armed, this master hunter man. No one else around remarked on it, but Stiles could always tell that he had a gun tucked up under his arm.

Then there was the hip holster. He only wore that when he was out on a mission. And because humans stuck with humans on those, Stiles got to see it often. He had one like his dad, with the little leather snap to hold it in place while he was running. Stiles actually whimpered once when he saw Chris slowly lower his hand to the gun and pop the snap with his thumb.

And let's not even talk about the thigh holster! God, that thing. It was another one that he only wore when they were out hunting baddies. Stiles wanted to touch it, wanted to run his fingers over the material strapping the gun to his jeans over hard flesh. He wanted to run his fingers into his inner thigh, maybe trail them the four inches up to cup his—

“Stiles!”

Stiles jerked out of his reverie, coming face to face with Chris's slate blue eyes. “Ah, oh, hi,” he mumbled, heat coming to his face as he realized he had been thinking distinctly unsafe thoughts with the man _right there._ Because because he was right there.

“Are you paying attention?” Chris asked, a look of exasperation on his face.

“Yes! No. Maybe? What's the right answer?”

Chris rolled those pretty eyes of his, before he stepped to Stiles's side, putting his hand under his elbow and lifting his arms. Oh yeah, Chris was teaching him how to use a crossbow. “Arms steady. Keep both eyes open. Try to hit the target, will you?” he asked, before he stepped away while shaking his head.

Stiles watched him, searching for a holster on him. But then Chris turned around and Stiles noticed a gun tucked into the back of his pants like out of a gangster movie.

Stiles shot himself in the foot.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
